Cloud Velvet
About Cloud Velvet is the Guardian of Cloud, he has black hair, blue eyes and he wears glasses. His father is swedish and he's a violinist. His mother is japanese and she's a great pianist. His father liked go here and there playing violin in pubs and theaters, so he didn't have a permanent job. Cloud's granparents are very strict so they never like that man that didn't want to think about the family and his son. Because that, Cloud's mother and father ran away to America when he was three years old, leaving Cloud with his grandparents. His grandparents gave him a strict and rigid upbringing and he begin to go to a music school in order to become a maestro. When Cloud was fifteen, his parents returned to home as nothing was happened so Cloud despises them even though he can appreciate them because they are musicians. He hates when other people make some mess and he doesn't want to end up involved in others problems. He isn't interested in the family and he follow Nozomi just because she has vowed to fulfill his requests and his dream of becoming a world-knowed maestro. However it is possibile to realize that dream without Nozomi's help because he has very excellent qualities, so the real reason for which he is part of the eleventh family is still unknown. Its weak point is the music, especially classical's one: he love playing the piano and singing. He talks a little, he likes to be alone but he isn't so serious as it seems. His smiles are disturbing because you can't know what he is thinking. When he listens some music he seems to go into his own world. He always says he doesn't support the family but because they loves music he doen't mind much being together with them all. If you can't find him he is probably in his family's music shop playing the piano or to clean his music wand. When some one ask to him "where does come from the CDs you throw to the enemies?" he just reply with "they are my own creations" without saying nothing else (they mysteriously disappear after the fights). When he fights, his catchphrases are "Now I play this music". He loves walking around at night, he says the night sky inspires him. If someone disturb him while he is composing or listening to music, he become angry and he can pick a fight with anyone. Despite they say to him that smoking is bad, he continue to smoke his one or two cigarettes in a day. He thinks the family members are all stupid brats and he teases them saying they are "off time", "off toned" or "their melody is rough and dull". He gets angry if in a fight with everyone they aren't synchronized and they attack at random, without a strategy. He thinks the battles are like the music (It 's really very serious about that). Vongola Family He doen't care about Vongola Family or other families. CDs Cloud's weapons are his CDs he throws them as shuriken and he can multiply them with his flame of cloud. No one knows what kind of CDs they are, they seems to disappear after the battles. He uses his music wand too, he can do it stretch and shrink. Trivia *He is tremendously honest and frank. *He loves music above everything else. Music is everything. *Even if he is a musician and he knows that it is bad, he smoke anyway. *His perfect animal is the wolf. Category:Cloud Characters Category:Namimori Category:Male Characters Category:Vongola Family and Allies